


Come inside, alright?

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: AU one-shot | Clarke ends up at the place she least expects, Bellamy Blake's house, where they have a heart to heart.





	Come inside, alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random Bellarke fic I had lying around for like a year haha. I think I have two more of these sorts of one-shot fics, so maybe I'll edit them and post em...since I'm not doing the work I'm supposed to be doing ;) kinda edited, but there's always possibilities of mistakes

Bellamy loved living far away, on the outskirts of town. Not only was it cheaper, but the actual house was located down a long, dirt path, which meant no unsolicited guests. Well, usually anyway. 

He saw the headlights flash across his living room window before he actually heard the car. He glanced over at the clock that read 3:05 a.m. Ordinarily he wouldn’t have been awake at this hour, but he was finishing up a paper and work for his graduation project. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and peeled off his glasses, sighing as he headed towards the window.

His first thought was that Octavia changed her mind about the sleepover she was at, but she wouldn’t have just showed up at home without letting Bellamy know. Plus, they’d been fighting the last few days, so she needed space. That’s what she screamed at Bellamy, anyway, before she took off.

The headlights turn off after a few seconds, and Bellamy can make out the car now, white Honda Civic. He instantly knew who it belonged to: Clarke Griffin. That didn’t explain anything though, why would she be at his house in the middle of a Friday night? Why would she be at his house in general? They weren’t friends, not really. 

Clarke was head cheerleader at their high school, and somewhat friends with Octavia. That’s the only reason Bellamy knew anything about Clarke, well he knew superficial things at least. Other than that, they didn’t speak. Bellamy thought Clarke was a stuck-up bitch who had it easy. Sure, she had gone through some shit over the years, but who hasn’t? Her mother had a well-paying job, they lived in a big house in the nicest part of town, and as far as Bellamy knew, Clarke was on track to go to an ivy league school when she graduated. Bellamy didn’t even have enough money to daydream about college, let alone actually contemplate going. 

He waited, obscured from view, as she got out of the car, but to his surprise she didn’t come to the door. Instead, she just got up on the hood on her car and laid down. Confused, Bellamy looked around his living room. The only real light was coming from his computer screen; Clarke probably didn’t know he was even home. Or awake. Still, didn’t explain anything. 

He should just let her sit there and do, whatever it is she’s doing. He should just go back to his work, or go the fuck to sleep, and pretend she doesn’t exist, like he does every other day…but he can’t. He feels this irrational pull, accompanied by a voice in his head that just keeps repeating go to her. So, he does.

He shut the door behind him, quietly, and approached her parked car. She didn’t seem to notice until he got closer and she sprung up into a sitting position. “Shit! I’m—I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“You didn’t know I’d be at my house?” He crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t really mean to snap, but she’d just interrupted his work with no regard. That’s the reason he told himself anyway. He definitely wasn’t concerned for her safety, sitting outside a seemingly random person’s house, alone, in the middle of the night. Definitely not. 

She fidgeted, picking at her fingernails. “Well, I mean, I—I didn’t know you’d be awake.” Her head shot up, worried expression etched across her face. “You were awake, right?” I didn’t wake you up was the unspoken question.

The girl in front of him was nothing like the one in school. Clarke was bubbly, bright, everyone wanted to be her friend. The girl before him looked so genuinely upset that Bellamy couldn’t help but soften his gaze and nod his head, “yeah I was awake.” Even if he hadn’t of been awake, he would’ve lied. Hell, at this point he would’ve said anything to make her feel better. 

The silence stretched between them until she couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore. “I’ll just—I’ll just go now.” She tried to clamber off the hood of her car, but Bellamy surprised them both.

His feet started moving, and his hand shot out before his mind could catch up. His hand softly fell on her forearm, “you can stay.” 

She looked down at his hand, then back up at him as she nodded and relaxed back against her car. She slid over, making room for him on the car, and once again, Bellamy shocked them both by laying down beside her. 

They laid, shoulder to shoulder, in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Bellamy watched her chest rise and fall from the corner of his eye, Clarke’s gaze never left the open sky. “What are you even doing out here?” He blurted out the question, a lot less gracefully than he’d intended, but he couldn’t just not ask. 

“Octavia told me how quiet it is out here. How some nights it’s so quiet you can hear the grass and the trees when the wind blows. How bright the stars look, because everything around them is so dark. Said she felt safe out here, peaceful.” 

Bellamy softly smiled at that. Octavia wasn’t one to talk about her feelings, unless those feelings were anger or annoyance, so sometimes it was hard to tell with her. He’d worked so hard on getting custody of her after their mom died, and then he had to go straight into working and trying to finish school. He never really had much time to talk to her about things like this. About whether or not she was genuinely happy. He looked over at his kind of worn out, rundown house and felt a surge of warmth and pride. He’d been able to take that and turn it into a safe place, a place where Octavia felt happy and peaceful. And that’s really all he’d ever wanted to do.

Clarke continued on, “I just started driving and ended up here…I guess.” It was so casual, like a natural occurrence for her to show up at his house, out of the blue. Bellamy could tell by her tone that she was holding something back. Something she needed to let go, but Clarke Griffin never did anything the easy way.

He scoffed, “so, you just wanted to check out how the other half lived?”

“It’s too bright at home, Bellamy.” Her words sounded hollow, but when her eyes met his there was nothing but longing, sorrow. “There’s too many streetlights, porch lights, garage lights. It’s like everyone is waiting on someone to get home, and then there’s me.” She turned her attention back upwards, “everyone I care about, or who cares about me is gone. I’m never going to get to turn out that light, even though I know I should. They’re never coming home.”

Realization spread across Bellamy’s face when he remembered something Octavia said before school that morning. About how Clarke would probably be having a hard day. This was the day, exactly one year ago, that Clarke lost her best friend Wells, right after losing her father the year before. 

He’d forgotten all about that comment, until now, because at school Clarke looked fine. She looked the same as ever. In school, she was like metal, strong and tough, but even metal bends when enough pressure is applied.

“What about your mom?”

“We’re not so different, Bellamy. Your mom’s dead, and all I’ve got is a shell of a person who spends more time working than she does with her own daughter. All she knows how to do is to keep going and she hasn’t even noticed the fact that she’s left me behind. Why can’t I figure out how to keep going?”

When he saw the lone tear silently sliding down her pale cheek he instinctively reached a hand out to brush it away. He had raised his sister, he was used to tears, but Clarke was obviously not used to being comforted. She started quietly sobbing, whole body shaking. 

Again, Bellamy didn’t hesitate to wrap a solid arm around her shoulders, tucking her head into his chest. He brought his other arm around and interlocked his fingers together. “You’re okay, I got you.” He stoked her hair, whispering words of reassurance.

She wrapped her arms around his back, clutching his shirt in her fists. “I don’t know why I’m saying all this. It’s like a sieve. I can’t stop.”

“It’s only in the dark we can shout the things we ordinarily wouldn’t even whisper.”

She chuckled softly. Leave it to Bellamy to throw out some profound, philosophical words of wisdom. It was the tragic artist, and wise older brother in him. Even though he was only a year older than her.

He let her control the pace, breaking out of his embrace after a few minutes. She wiped her eyes with the back of her palm, while Bellamy stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep himself from doing it for her. He thought it was just instinct that led him to do it, but he couldn’t deny the tug at his heartstrings. He’d only ever felt that sort of empathy when it came to his sister.

They sat and let the silence wash over the previously tense moment.

“You know, if anyone had told me I’d be outside Bellamy Blake’s house on a Friday night at 3 a.m. hysterically sobbing I would’ve laughed in their face.”

He snorted, “you’re telling me. This feels like a weird, alternate universe.”

She looked at him, shyly, from underneath her lashes, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. “Are we friends in that universe?” She said it so gentle, like she was worried about his answer. She would’ve understood if he said no, they really didn’t know each other. Hadn’t really talked until this moment, but she really hoped for a different answer. 

He laid his hand over top of where hers was draped across her leg, “we can be friends in this one, Clarke.”

Turning her palm up, she squeezed his hand once, peering over at him, before he smiled and took back his hand. 

She stared up at the sky only breaking the gentle silence after a few heartbeats more. “I should probably head home now.”

He slid off the hood, steading her as she followed, hand lingering longer than necessary. He gave her a half smile before turning away.

Almost to his front door, he spun back around, noticing her rolled down car window. What he saw took his breath away for a moment. This was the first time he was seeing her, this version of her. Not that all of the other versions of her weren’t also true and valid, but this was a version of Clarke that no one else had gotten to see. If anyone had asked him, years down the road, this was it. This was the first moment he fell in love with her.

He called out before he could stop, “Clarke.” A bit startled, she glanced over in his direction, relaxing her hand on the keys in the ignition. “Next time...come inside. Alright?”

“Alright.”


End file.
